pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gaehwasan
profile プロフィール | talk 会話 | Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Kefalonitis (Talk) 20:53, September 21, 2010 : : Thanks to hel pme with Isshu gym leaders(i mean teh type you put them i cant create a tempalte i dont know how. Wargle Okay, but maybe you should upload the new pic, then change the pic in the article. Crimsonnavy. 04:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Templates Can you make a Template for Character's Pokemon. You were recomended by and admin so can you? Please Reply. ^_^ Evanf Lets See...... Um like Ash's Pikachu needs a box like a Character Box. With a Picture and info. Like.... Pokemon Name: Trainer: Debut: Current Location: Ability: Caught At: You probally can think better. And it is okay for responding late. Please Reply. ^_^ Evanf (Talk to Me) Thanks! Thanks so much! I glad you did it. Charitwo should make you an admin. ^_^ Evanf How did you do the color? And can you add Phychic to the colors? Sorry.... BW Images K, I will make them transparent. =)Daikenki 20:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. looks like i can't make them transparent with my paint. How about you handle the images and I will handle making the pokeboxes and pages? 20:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Badges Hey. Have you heard of badges on wikia? They are a great way to recieve credit for all your hard work editing, and they are pretty fun. I'm not quite sure how to add them but I think we should. Well anyway, it's just an idea. Please reply on '''my '''talk page. Thanks, and have a good day. MrArceus 21:54, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ogg where do you get the files of pokemons' cries? The Latias 00:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) User of the month Hello! I asked Crimsonnavy if we could make a user of the month template, he said it sounded like a good idea but I should ask you to make it. I guess you get to choose the user of the month. Anybody you want. I don't think admins should be added because they already have rights and they are pretty much user of the month every month. Well anyway, here is what I though it should look like: (just an idea) USER OF THE MONTH (Username) (Reason why he/she is the user of the month) Example: USER OF THE MONTH Joey735 (Example) He created 50 articles in 1 hour (Not normal goal) (Example) I think the reason should be edits, kindness, or maybe something badge releated. Anyway, please reply. MrArceus 00:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! MrArceus 20:33, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Who will you nominate? I'd love to hear. MrArceus 20:42, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I think we should have a poll for user of the month. It would be a lot easier. Plus many people might try to edit at the same time if we didn't. MrArceus 21:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok here is my list but please note: this is only '''my '''opinion based on activity. *Franky bob *Daikenki *Me *You *Crimsonnavy *ZeXr0m (The reason I didn't put MezzoDragon on there is because he has not edited in like a week.) MrArceus 21:14, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I think to vote, you should put a X next to the user name. For example, if I were to vote for Franky bob, I would put a X or x next to User:Franky bob. Do you think that is a good idea? --MrArceus 21:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think the whole X thing is working. I think you should just make a poll and put it at the top of the main page where it'll get noticed. Then, the user with the most votes wins. MrArceus 21:27, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Wait, are the election dates the days the polls will be released? We seriously need to do this earlier next time because this is chaos. MrArceus 03:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC)